


bluer than the big sky

by beerae



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A drabble for an idea I had, Friend gets bigger the more blue they eat, Gen, Ghostbur's blue is a stone, well technically they absorb blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerae/pseuds/beerae
Summary: Ghostbur's jaw dropped, clutching the blue in his hands to his chest. Maybe he should have hidden his excess blue better.
Relationships: Friend (Dream SMP) & Ghostbur (Dream SMP)
Kudos: 16





	bluer than the big sky

He remembers, distantly, when he first found Friend. He remembers seeing the sheep's fuzzy tan face and being confused for a moment, because _where was the rest of its body?_ It had been a long, upsetting moment before he realized that the wool of the sheep was the same color of the snow.

Then Technoblade distracted him, the blue in his hands slipping free, forgotten, as he rushed to pester his brother-friend.

He remembers turning around to look out the door and seeing a bright blue sheep- the same color as _his_ blue, and squealing in joy, because now he had a blue friend!

His Friend seemed to love blue, as every time he held out the small stones to the sheep they'd bleach them of their color and nudge back towards him a pale white stone.

Ghostbur never seemed to notice that the more blue Friend absorbed, the bigger they got. What had started out as a normal size for a sheep- about knee height- was now nearly up to his shoulder.

All of that was forgotten when he stepped out his front door. His chests of excess blue were empty, and he assumed it to be a thief of some sort.

What he was not expecting, though, was to step out the door to find thousands of bleached-white stones to be scattered across his yard in heaps.

What he was not expecting was to look up at the looming shadow of his sheep, Friend, now ten feet tall. His jaw dropped, clutching the blue in his hands to his chest. Maybe he should have hidden his excess blue better.


End file.
